Threat
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Bobby doesn't like the new student. M at the end.


1Title: Threat

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Slight B/J

Summary: Bobby isn't happy with the new student.

Length: 5200 words, 11 Wordperfect Pages

Note: The danger room session is pretty much one on one paintball. Whoever can hit the other more times within the length of the session wins. I also played around with ages just a little. Bear with me. Oh! Finally, this is a hell of a lot longer than I planned, sorry.

Warnings: Not proofread for the most part. It's too long for me to read. And I don't like betas.

--

There weren't too many students then. Just a handful, no more than 50. They were all young. Bobby thought he had it all at the time, except for that little mutant thing. He was his parents' pride and joy. He was a straight A student. He was popular, everyone wanted to be his friend, even the younger students looked up to him. His teachers always told him how smart he was and it seemed like nothing could bring hm down from the glory that was showered upon him.

That was, until St. John Allerdyce came knocking on his dorm room door saying they were to be roommates. He was arrogant, prideful, and commanded attention wherever he went. He was good looking and intelligent, but oh so different from Bobby.

He could see right through people. He knew exactly how to get to someone. He knew all of the right words to say to get through to someone. He could manipulate people without even trying, and Bobby hated it.

All of his friends were suddenly trying to be friends with John, and they ll looked so happy to be with him. He was obviously funny, because he made then laugh. All the girls wanted to be around him all the time, and he didn't stop them. He could have anyone he wanted, and he knew it well. Worst off, John _did _have everyone he wanted.

-

But he had to deal with him. They were in all the same classes and were partners for danger room sessions, so he didn't have a choice. When they stood, facing each other with a few feet between the in the danger room, Bobby wanted to savor the chance to give the prick what he deserved. He'd never had such malicious feeling before, but he enjoyed the hell out of them.

"What do you look so satisfied about? You haven't even touched me yet." John said boredly as his fiddled with the shark toothed zippo in hand. Bobby remained silent as they waited for the session to start. Once it had, Bobby regretted it. As soon as they did, John ran off into the simulated junkyard out of sight. Bobby iced the ground and John fell, then stood and waited for Bobby to come after him physically. When he did, John dodged him and Bobby sipped on the previously iced patch of ground, making John laugh heartily.

Bobby, now embarrassed, grew angrier and made to freeze John's feet into a black of ice, but the slightly younger teen ran, and damn was he fast. Bobby stood and ran after him, but after running for quite some time, could no longer trace the other's footprints in the dust. Bobby tied changed his grip on the Paintball gun and looked around slowly, listening carefully. He knew he had the upper hand, because John had to carry a lighter and a paintball gun, so both of his hands were full.

Suddenly, bobby could hear the release of the co2 to shoot the paintballs, and felt himself tagged repeatedly. He looked around and saw nobody in sight,

"Up here, Bobby." John said, so Bobby looked up. Sure enough, there was john, standing on top of an overturned 18-wheeler, his gun pointed at Bobby, grinning.

"You're not tactically smart, Bobby. Stop relying on sheer strength to win." John spoke in the locker room as he stripped the leather off of him. He didn't have a single mark on him, Bobby however scowled at the small bruises on his chest and arms.

"I don't need your advice." Growled bobby as he headed to the shower.

"No reason to be pissed off." John said, following him.

They showered in silence. Bobby kept his back to John, he didn't want to be anywhere near the other. John just laughed to himself. It was so fun toying with the other..

"So, are you dating anyone around here?" John smirked, he already knew the answer.

"No, John." Bobby clenched his teeth as he accidentally hit a bruise on his chest roughly.

"Why not? There's plenty to choose from." John said, feigning small talk.

"In case you didn't notice, nobody's interested in me! There's much better choices, apparently." Bobby snapped.

"Oh, now I get it," John smiled, "You don't like me because you're jealous." He allowed himself to laugh slightly as he wrapped a towel around his waist, then leaned close to Bobby, "It's okay, you don't have to be jealous of them, if you want me, all you have to do is ask." John chose his words strategically, leaving an open meaning, but also leaving a distinctly implied meaning, all the while rousing Bobby's anger and leaving himself room to mess with the older more.

-

The Professor had gotten a DDR machine for the game room. Bobby, Pitor, and Kitty were the first to dare to try it out, and practically stumbled through it, with John, Jubilee, and Paige looked on amusedly from their exciting game of Kirby Air Ride.

"You guys suck." John finally concluded.

"Like you could do better." Kitty barked. She was never one for criticism. So John and Jubilee played. Within a month, they had worked their way to heavy, while Bobby was still barely playing beginner.

-

John smoked too. And he never got in trouble. Bobby was willing to bet that the delinquent would never get caught, because he was a suck up. Drugs of any kind were against school rules, yet their shared dorm always smelled like smoke.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Bobby spoke up one night as he organized his note cards for his research paper.

"Do what?" John asked, blowing a puff of smoke out the open widow he leaned against.

"Smoke."

"Bobby, I smoke for the same reason that you have a midnight snack of cookies and cream ice cream every night without fail." John spoke. His tone was monotonous, even bored.. This irritated Bobby. It irritated him that John knew such a, what seemed to be, personal fact about himself. It irritated him that John compared his disgusting and rule-breaking habit to his own safe, comforting one. John broke the silence, "You want one?" He smirked, Bobby stood, leaving and slamming the door in his wake. John laughed.

-

The fire alarm went off. Bobby jumped at the sudden beeping and put his textbook on his desk and john slowly put down his copy of "Lord of the Flies" and moved out of bed, lazily shuffling toward the door. "Where're you going?" Bobby asked, irritated by John's action.

"Is anyone else gonna put it out?" he asked, leaving the room slowly and calmly.

-

"Oh, come on, Bobby, why not?"

"There's no reason for me to go with you."

"Moral support?" Jubilee offered, giving he sweetest smile

"It's not that bad. Besides, John'll be with you."

"All the more reason you should go, you can see him in pain."

"I'm not that sadistic."

"Please? If you want, I'm sure Miss Braddock'll sign for you too."

Bobby sighed, "You know what? Lets just go. If I don't, I'm sure you'll bug me all week." Needless to say, Bobby wasn't the biggest fan of Jubilee either, before John came, she was a troublemaker, but not nearly as bad as John. And that was how he, John, Jubilee, and Miss Braddock were making their way to the tattoo parlor later that day.

Bobby sat down in one of the chairs in the front of the small shop alongside Miss Braddock as John removed his shirt and sat down in a chair backwards. Jubilee had already had her's done, and it hadn't taken long at all. A rose on a vine with thorns that wrapped around her ankle and partially up her calf. John's tattoo on the other hand, would take several hours to get done. So Bobby sat, making small talk with Jubilee as much as he could bear as they waited for John to be finished. Bobby was surprised when John made a soft groan and watched him carefully. To his surprise, the sound was having slightly displeasing affects on him that made hm blush slightly.

Bobby stood and pulled down his hoodie, "I need tome air, I'll be back in fifteen." Bobby said, leaving as a small bel rang in his wake.

Bobby hated John. And he most certainly was not attracted to guys. John was proud. He liked to toy with people. He broke the rules and skipped class. So why did a few simple noises affect Bobby so?

"Bobby?" Jubilee asked from behind him. There was a long pause,

"Yeah?" He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Um, there actually _is_ a reason I insisted that you come." Bobby raised an eyebrow, "John asked me to get you to come," She said, Bobby's jaw dropped slightly, "Bobby, he's so into you, It's not even funny." He tone changed to defensive and slightly frantic, "He wants you like a desperate dog and he said that if you came it'd make him feel a bit better." She said, sighing, "Bobby, please don't shoot the messenger, or the sender on this one. I just thought it was best that you know."

-

John quietly walked down the hall, heading nowhere in particular. He suspected Jubilee had talked to Bobby, since the other male had avoided him as much as he could that day. Hence why John was avoiding going back to their dorm, so he wouldn't have to face Bobby. He had already realized that Bobby was a homophobic prude. But he couldn't blame the other, the parents were to blame, they always were. His parents were to blame for the fact that he was so perceptive. Hell, if his father hadn't tried to kill him (which, in return ended up in the death of both of his parents, but that's another story.) He wouldn't have had the chance to meet so many different people, and experience their personalities.

As John quickly lost himself in thought, a past time that he enjoyed quite a bit, Bobby came around a corner from the direction of the kitchen, and just stared at John for a moment, who didn't seem to notice him. "John, I need tot talk to you." The comment came out more snide than he intended. John said nothing, so Bobby poked him on the shoulder as he passed, startling John.

"Sorry Bobby, I was just thinking." his tone seemed sad, or distracted, probably the latter.

"You know, being gay is a sin." Spoke Bobby defiantly. John just stared at him agape. "I don't want you to like me, so just leave me alone okay? Don't even think about me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" John asked in disbelief. "Bobby, I'm not gay, and you're being an asshole!"

"John, if you want to sleep with other men, you're a faggot!" Bobby spat, making the last word sound vulgar and dirty, almost biting and ragged.

"Bobby, I'm not gonna talk to you if you're gonna be a dick." John growled, turning and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Bobby almost whiled. John smiled at how childish Bobby sounded. But continued walking nonetheless. Fight or flight. And at the time flight seemed like a much better idea. That was, until there was an icy patch beneath hi feet and he landed with a thump on his back. "I said, don't walk away from me."

John groaned and made to stand up, "I'm not gonna fight you Bobby." He said, pushing himself off the floor, then receiving a fist promptly colliding with his jaw. "But apparently, you have noi issue fighting me." John said, getting smart and dodging another hit, but didn't notice the third swing and was knocked to the ground again. Bobby followed him this time ans was now straddling him, swinging wildly. After a few well placed punches John's head started to throb and he began to feel dizzy, then felt a warm liquid fall into his mouth. His nose was bleeding. He moved his hand up tp cover his nose to keep it from getting on the tan carpet and tried to turn his head away from Bobby's frantic blows, cringing. He wasn't about to fight back, he knew it would just make it worse, not to mention that Bobby was easily stronger than he.

"Bobby! Stop!" Came a shrill female voice. Bobby left up from John ans turned to see Jubilee and Kitty. "Can't you see that he isn't fighting back? If you keep hitting him he's just gonna lay there! Quit it!" Kitty, only twelve at the time had decided that Jubilee, at fourteen, was something of a big sister. Kitty looked terrified, Jubilee looked as if Bobby had just killed her dog. "Can't you tell that if you keep hitting him, he's just gonna take it?" John had propped himself up best he could under Bobby's weight, leaning on one arm while blood began to creep out beneath his fingers and onto his shirt. Jubilee must have noticed, because she quickly moved over to the boys, "What the hell did you do to him?!" She almost yelled, seeing some blood on Bobby's fist as well.

"I... I..." Bobby was dumbfounded. He was immediately regretting what had happened, and began to shake. He stared at his fist like it didn't belong on his body anymore.

"Get out of here, Bobby." Jubilee growled, like a mother protecting her children. The sound of her voice as almost chilling. Bobby didn't move, just continued to stare at his hand defiantly, as if it had committed treason. "Bobby, I swear if you don't leave now, I will blow your brains out. She growled, several spars forming between her fingers. Bobby seemed to get the hint, because he got up and left quickly. "Johnny, are you alright?" Jubilee asked quickly.

-

There was a new girl at school. Everyone called her Rogue. John, of corse, knowing he could have anyone he wanted, wanted only the best, and she was it. He was pretty and modest, not to mention that she was interesting. And the final quality alone was enough to attract John to someone. Best of all thought, she was a challenge. Everyone knew they couldn't touch her, and that dangerous quality drew him even closer. Needless to say, then he discovered that he'd had her in his third period history class, he needed to impress her. Or so he thought.

John was incredibly intelligent, but got ridiculously bored in class, and had given up on answering question after a week of classes. His excuse: his arm got tired. SO how else could he impress her? He couldn't talk during class, so what was quiet and impressive? Of corse, his powers. He slowly pulled his lighter out of his pocket and maneuvered it behind him, watching the fame carefully as he formed a fireball behind his back.

In the past few months, since he'd attacked John, Bobby'd been cautious around his roommate. He hadn't meant to do it at all, he insisted, he didn't know what happened. They'd become much closer and were an odd sort of friends, that is, they talked. I was a tense sort of talking, but at least they were trying. Most of the trying was on John's behalf, but it was trying nonetheless. If it were any other girl, Bobby wouldn't have paid any attention to John's advances, but he as well had taken a particular attraction to the new student. So he simply extended his hand across his desk and froze th ball of flame, smiling at how elegant it looked as a piece of ice.

John dropped it, gritting his teeth as Miss Monro reprimanded him. One she had turned back to the board, he sent a sharp glare Bobby's way. Unfortunately, the other was _gazing_ at the girl after forming an ice rose on her desk.

-

Bobby's eyes were closed, but the Body beneath him felt incredible beneath his hands, "Harder, Bobby." They whined, causing Bobby to oblige and thrust harder, then open his eyes to see his effect on... John?!

Bobby sat up, sweating and panting. The room was still sark and the moon shone in brightly, bathing his bed in an odd sort of light. He looked over at John, who was snoring softly as he laid with his head at the footboard of his bed. John laid haphazardly tangled in the maroon sheet, comforter on the floor. He was wearing only his boxers and bobby saw the new tattoo stretched over his back, no longer red around the black marks. Bobby couldn't help but wonder if that's what it would really feel like to have sex with John. Is thin body and soft, nearly hairless body, his strong hand firmly gripping Bobby's shoulder, his voice, low and dangerous. But the thoughts, deemed wrong and sinful, quickly left Bobby's mind as he laid down, rolled over, and willed himself to sleep.

-

(Note: I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this part in here, so if you hate it, that's okay)

"Ungh... Bobby..." John grunted as he maneuvered Bobby's cock in and out of him at a rough pace. He stared down at the older as he arched his back and moaned for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was music to John's ears, and he desperately wanted to hear more. Bobby had curled one arm up under the pillow and the other was gripping John's wrist tight enough to draw blood where his nails dug in. John slid his uncaptured hand up Bobby's chest, making the other whimper under it's heat, and all the way up his arm to his hand, carefully pulling it town and insisting that Bobby give his own neglected cock some attention. Bobby slowly and unevenly began to stroke John, grinning as he did. John's own noises were getting higher pitched, we was so close, so... "Bobby!" John let out a strangled scream as ice began crawling across his waist and up his chest.

John sat up, panting. He instinctfully move his hand to his crotch, not stroking for long before he drove himself over the edge with a half-held-back cry. Afterward, he noticed the sun was up, and Bobby as still sleeping peacefully, and John was glad he hadn't woken the other up. He looked at the clock. His alarm would go off in a half hour, so he decided it wasn't worth falling abck asleep and headed for the shower.

-

John pulled on the rust colored button up short sleeve shirt over his black tee shirt. He slowly buttoned it as he looked himself over in the mirror. He'd been right; the color did look nice with his new dark blue jeans. He left the bathroom and looked over at Bobby, who was dressed in blue jeans and a button up as well, except he had long sleeves. He smiled, "You look nice.".

"That's generally the idea when you go on a date to a dance." Bobby replied, smiling. "Speaking of, who're you taking?"

"Promise you won't kill me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Kitty."

"John, she's twelve! You're fifteen!"

"That's why."

"I'm not gonna kill you. I just strongly disapprove. And if you decide to bring her back here, let me know so I can stay out."

"I'm not a cradle robber, Bobby. I just think she's cute."

"I wouldn't put it beyond you though."

"Bobby, there's a reason I haven't had sex yet. Im not about to change that for some kid. Still, she's gonna be hot when she gets older."

"You haven't had sex?"

"No." Bobby could tell from John's tone he didn't want to say more. "It's not like you have either." John said as he put on his converses.

"That's different. You can have anyone if you want them, I can't."

"Yeah you can, Bobby. Confidence attracts most people, shyness attracts the rest." John said knowingly. Sometimes booby thought he had wisdom beyond his years. "Who're you taking anyway?"

"Rogue."

"Oh. Right." John said, slightly angered by what had happened just a few weeks before. "Well, you ready to go?" Bobby nodded and followed John out, locking the door behind them.

-

John was dancing with Sam. Bobby didn't understand how he could make anyone think that he wanted to have sex with them. Sam looked totally absorbed in John, even though his back was to the fire mutant. John, on the other hand, seemed distracted. He was staring at Bobby, even though he was resting his chin on Sam's right shoulder. "John." Sam said, turning around, pushing his chest against John's and smiling admiringly.

Bobby didn't understand how he could make anyone think that he wanted to have sex with them. The way Sam was pressed up against him is what caught Bobby's attention. He didn't know John liked Sam, or even that Sam knew John, but leave it to John to take whatever he wants, once again. Regardless, Bobby let his mind wander again. He wondered how it would feel to be dancing against John like that, with the smaller mutant's hard-on pressing against him. He wondered if he would be able to feel the heat of John's skin through their clothes, and if they would be close enough to feel each other's breath. Would John put his hand's on Bobby's hips like he did with Sam, or, since he was shorter would he put his hands on Bobby's shoulders? "Mah, gawd, Bobby!" Rogue swiftly squirmed out of his embrace. "Just cause ah came to the dance with you doesn't mean ah'm gonna have sex with you." She said, trying to stay calm. It wasn't until then that Bobby realized that he'd gotten hard also.

"I'm so sorry, Rogue, it's not you, it's–"

"Not me? Then who the hell is it Bobby, cause ah thought you ast me to the dance!"

"It's... I'm sorry, Rogue,"

"Well, Bobby, why don't you dance with whoever you're thinking about?" She said, glaring at him as she approached Jubilee and Kitty. Bobby ran a hand over his face and looked around. John and Sam had moved over against the wall and were talking now, but still standing close. Deciding it was a better idea to approach the two makes that the trio of girls who were probably all angry at them, he walked over and put his hand on John's shoulder, making the other teen Jump. Bobby laughed at him, then mocked,

"May I have this dance, St, John?" He held out his hand and bowed.

"But of corse, Sir Bobby." John curtsied and took Bobby's had, looking back at sam and Raising an eyebrow as if he was impressed. Sam smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

Bobby and Jon stood close, but not touching "To what do I owe this pleasure?" John asked. Bobby turned him around and pulled him close, pushing his hard on against John. John could tell immediately and his breath caught.

"Rogue said I should dance with whoever made me hard." Bobby whispered daringly and slightly shakily. John turned back around and stared at Bobby for a moment, reading him. Bobby leaned close to whisper in John's ear, "Mind if I show you something in our room?" there was a pause, "Like, NOW?" John paused,

"I thought you'd never ask."

-

By the time they goy upstairs in the Boy's dorm, John's shirt was unbuttoned as was Bobby's and Bobby was looking at John like he wanted to fuck him right there in the hallway. John easily undid the lock and pulled Bobby into the room, slamming the door behind them with the key still in the lock. They stood for a moment at the floor of Bobby's bed in silence, during which Bobby pushed off John's button-up and was gently running his hand's over John's lithe torso.

"Bobby?" John asked, looking up and meeting Bobby's eyes, "Are you gonna regret this in the morning?"

Bobby nodded, panting slightly, "Probably. But right now it seems like a pretty damn good Idea." He said, moving his hand down to the waistband of John's pants and pulling him over to his bed, pushing the smaller teen onto his back. Bobby straddled John after kicking off his shoes which John had done as soon as they got in the room, and pulled John's shirt up and over his head, smiling at the result. John took Bobby's pause as an opportunity to flip them over and quickly open the buttons on Bobby's shirt, not bothering to push it off his arms and he bent down to kiss Bobby.

"John." Bobby whispered, a firm hand on the younger's chest preventing the contact, "I'm not ready for that." and John just nodded, and moved to Bobby's neck. Biting down impulsively, e immediately sensed he'd bit too hard, and knew it would leave a mark when he heard Bobby hiss and arch his back beneath him,

"Sorry, Bobby, it's not like I know what I'm doing." John muttered feebly. Bobby flipped them over again, "I'm not gonna let you shove your cock in me." Bobby said, seriously, then smiled as he opened John's belt and wasted no time before unbuttoning and unzipping John's jeans. He moved his weight off of John and pulled off the younger's boxers and jeans, dropping them on the floor before removing his own jeans and briefs. The two just stared at each other's bodies for a moment, somewhat in disbelief that they were losing their virginity to each other, and partially in a mix of lust and admiration.

In a second John had stood up and attached his mouth to Bobby's own, defying his roommate's wishes. To Bobby, the kiss felt much more natural that he thought it was, and he even enjoyed it. John pulled away, "I'm sorry, I know you said–"

"Do it again." Bobby commanded, sitting down on his bed and pulling John down with him, their bare skin pushing against each other's as Bobby's shirt still hung gently off his shoulders and arms. John straddled Bobby's hips, groaning ans their bare cock's brushed up against each other. John kissed Bobby again, this time Bobby took control easily and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth and moaning. When they parted, Bobby smirked and threw John down on his back on the mattress, moving between the smaller's legs.

"Bobby..." John spoke, slightly desperately.

"May I?" Bobby smirked, letting his hands roam over John's chest. He wasn't about to be romantic or tease john, he just wanted to get to the good part. He was fifteen, all he wanted was to have sex.

Now, John had watched enough porn to know to use lube, but he wanted this more than anything, so he nodded for Bobby to go ahead. He hadn't even begun to imagine how much it hurt. He screamed at the initial thrust, but the pain quickly subsided and left him practically begging for Bobby. "Please, Bobby, please." He whined, maneuvering his hips when Bobby smirked sadistically and didn't move. "Bobby..." He whined again, but Bobby was consumed with the image of the other squirming under him, which nearly drove him to his climax.

Upon receiving no mercy once again, John managed to flip the two over, surprising Bobby. John immediately began moving up and down o top of Bobby, pleasuring Bobby to no end, and himself too, when he unknowingly made Bobby push against his prostate. The tinge of pain that came from Bobby's nails digging into his thighs made him groan, and as Bobby lifted his hips to thrust against John harder the ice mutant came with a loud moan. John grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times, then came all over Bobby's chest, crying out his friend's name as he did.

John pulled his Body off of Bobby's and pulled on his boxers before going into the bathroom to clean off, coming out a few minutes later with a damp towel for Bobby. They were silent as Bobby cleaned off his chest and then pulled on his underwear and Jeans and while John rummaged around in a drawer fro his plaid pyjama pants and put them on. John looked at the clock, wanting a way to break the silence, it was already11:15, everyone would be coming back soon.

"Bobby?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Bobby responded. John couldn't read the tone in the other's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what d you mean?

"I mean, with what happened." There was a long pause, during which a knock came across the door. Bobby, closer to the door, stood and opened it partially, it was Rogue.

"Hey Bobby, Ah just wanted to say ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't've acted like that." Bobby smiled,

"It's alright. I took your advice though." He smiled even wider, opening the door a little more so she could see the other teen in the room. There was a pause, Bobby could see she had mixed feelings,

"Ah see." She said, smiling, "Ah'm glad. But Ah'm gonna go to bed, Ah'll seeya tomorrow."

"Yeah, g'night." Bobby said, closing the door after her. He leaned against the door after he hard it latch, then slid down it to sit on the floor against it. "Yeah, John. I'm okay with it."

"Good." John said. Something made him feel like crying and screaming and throwing things. He didn't know why, so he just stayed quiet, therefore his tone came off almost sad.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I think so." John said, taking a deep breath. There was another knock, so Bobby scooted across the carpet and pulled the door open, no inclined to get up. It was sam this time. John looked up and nodded at Sam, who smiled and nodded back,

"I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah." John said solemnly. Sam stayed for a moment then left, "Good night John. Bobby." Bobby closed the door again and forced himself off the floor and over to John's bed. He wasn't close enough to John to know what he needed, so he just sat there, watching the younger, waiting for some kind of clue. Eventually John looked up at Bobby and smiled, scooting closer so they were shoulder to shoulder. Bobby took that as a request for contact, so he reached over and pulled down the comforter and crawled under it, quickly joined by John.

"What's gonna happen in the morning?" John asked quietly as he moved close to Bobby, finding himself in a cold embrace.

"We'll take showers, get dressed, go to breakfast, and then go from there." Bobby smiled, letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
